Spin the Bottle
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: I think the title says it all! RH do I write anything else?


**A/N: This fic was inspired by Mulberry16's lovely fic 'Truth or Dare' so I'm dedicating it to her. As with most of my stuff you have to suspend all belief and just embrace the fluffiness...I still don't own anything in the Spooks world so please don't try to sue me.**

Harry rolled his eyes as Jo dragged him across the room to the circle of people. This was exactly the kind of situation he had been trying to avoid; a man of his age and status should not be expected to play ridiculous teenage games such as spin the bottle. His resolve had been strong on the matter until Jo had mentioned that Zaf had already persuaded Ruth to take part. He hated being manipulated so easily but couldn't deny that if there was even the slightest chance of kissing Ruth he would take it. It would also mean that he kept an eye on anyone else attempting to kiss her; he'd already clocked one partygoer taking a shine to _his_ Ruth.

Twelve men and women were now assembled in a circle as the blonde in the middle briefly outlined the rules of the game as if none of them had ever played it before. Harry surreptitiously watched Ruth; she was stood to his right a few people separating them. Annoyingly, she was stood next to the man he had noted earlier. Harry's eyes narrowed as he leant in and said something to Ruth causing her to laugh briefly. _Back off pretty boy, she's mine. _Harry shook his head at himself and tried to focus on what Jo was saying. _Get a grip Harry. _He knew it was irrational; they weren't even a couple for God's sake. In fact he didn't really know what they were: something more than friends or colleagues but something less than lovers. The sound of cheering dragged him from his thoughts, he watched as the first two 'victims' met in the middle of the circle for a kiss.

The game was quite boring to someone like Harry, but since it was about to be Ruth's turn to spin the bottle it was unlikely that anything could make him leave the game. For her part, Ruth couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed when the bottle landed on Adam. Relief because Harry was unlikely to throttle Adam with his bare hands the minute his lips touched hers - she could not guarantee the safety of the man stood to her side had it landed on him. Being someone that noticed everything about Harry, Ruth had seen the murderous looks he had been shooting at the unfortunate guy; since he was being less than subtle about it she wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the group had seen the looks as well. Her disappointment was easily explained, it was Adam not Harry that stood in the middle of the circle with her.

"Just pretend I'm Harry" he murmured causing her to flush with embarrassment before he kissed her as chastely as possible – he was fond of his kneecaps remaining in their rightful place.

Harry felt his chest constrict as he watched the scene before him. Logically, he knew that there were no romantic feelings between Ruth and Adam; that it was just part of the game; but it was never pleasant to watch the person you love kiss someone else – no matter what the circumstances. Had he been able to hear what Adam had said to her moments before their lips met, Harry might have felt slightly better. As it was, all he could do was console himself with the fact that she had at least only had to kiss someone they both knew.

Although it seemed to last an eternity to Harry, Ruth's turn was only short lived and her successor stepped up to the plate. Harry's initial relief that Ruth's turn was now finished vanished as he watched with horror as the empty bottle pointed at her. To make matters worse it was the 'pretty boy' next to her that she was going to have to kiss.

Before he was aware that he had moved, Harry was marching across the circle and advancing towards Ruth at an alarming rate. He shot a withering glare at 'pretty boy', who to his credit shut his mouth abruptly when he saw the look in the older mans eyes. Never pausing, Harry grasped Ruth's wrist and propelled her out of the circle backwards and she found herself backed against the wall. Harry's body centimetres from her own, his arms against the wall either side of her head, she swallowed hard at the look in his eyes; a combination of unbridled passion and anger that was making her stomach do somersaults and her legs turn to jelly.

"That wasn't very polite Harry" her voice sounding a lot calmer than she felt. He was beyond caring about manners and appropriate behaviour.

"Did you want to kiss him?"

She glared at him briefly but couldn't deny him the truth

"No" she paused "I didn't want to kiss Adam either before you ask"

Harry was pleasantly surprised to feel Ruth's arms snake around his back and pull his body flush with hers. Harry lowered his head to hers and did something he had been dreaming about for years. He kissed her. Repeatedly.


End file.
